1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for determining obsceneness of a video and blocking an obscene video by the use of information on videos with a lapse of time, and more particularly, to a method and a device for determining obsceneness of a video by the use of a nakedness pattern with a lapse of time on the basis of the fact that obscene pictures are concentrated mainly in latter section in pornographic videos unlike other genres of videos.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, obsceneness of a video is determined using an image sorting technology on the basis of still pictures of the video. However, when determining the obsceneness of dramas, movies, and pornography by extracting specified still pictures therefrom, the dramas, movies, and pornography may be sorted inaccurately, so the reliability of the determination is very low.